


RV of Love

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Whilst on the run from Glory, Buffy and Spike talk (based on Spoilers for Spiral). G





	RV of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

INT. SPIKE’S R.V. - NIGHT

The Scoobies are camped out for the night. Exhausted from being on the lamb from Glory for a few days, everyone seems to be sound asleep. All but SPIKE, who sits in the booth at the fold-out kitchen table with a deck of cards, quietly playing Blackjack with himself. BUFFY walks up to him without a word, looking sleepy and a little sad.

 

SPIKE

(instinctively defensive)

I was trying to be quiet.

(beat)

I shouldn’t have shuffled.

 

BUFFY

No, it’s fine. I was awake.

 

SPIKE

Can’t sleep?

 

She slouches into the booth next to Spike and shakes her head, “No.”

 

SPIKE (CONT'D)

Yeah, well, me neither. Whole creature of the night thing.

Hard to adjust to the good guy schedule. What’s your excuse?

 

Buffy is quiet for a long time. Eyes focused elsewhere. Spike is just about to break the uncomfortable silence by changing the subject.

 

SPIKE (CONT’D)

Wanna play Gin Rum—

 

BUFFY

I’m scared.

 

Spike is a little thrown by this admission. Especially since he’s the one she’s chosen to confide in. After a long moment:

 

 

SPIKE

We all are.

 

BUFFY

(re: Scoobies)

Yeah, but look at them. Sound asleep. They can do that, because they think I’m in some kind of charge or something. They think I know what I’m doing, and everything’s going be okay because I’m going to make it okay.

(lets it all out)

Well, what if I can’t make it okay? What if I have no idea what I’m doing? Did they ever stop to think of that?

 

SPIKE

(calmly)

No. They didn’t. They look to you as their leader because you’re the strongest. Present company excluded, of course.

 

Buffy manages a weary look that says, “I don’t think so.”

 

SPIKE (CONT’D)

Well, whatever, they sure as hell aren’t going to listen to me anyway. So you have to be the one. They need to think you’re in control, even if you’re not. Otherwise, they’d never be able to handle what’s to come.

 

BUFFY

Hey, great. Well, thanks for that little pick me up. I feel much less alone now.

 

SPIKE

(quietly)

You’re not alone.

 

Buffy looks up into his eyes. He meets her gaze with a look that confirms his words. The energy between them is powerfully charged. Suddenly, Spike breaks the silence with:

 

 

 

SPIKE (CONT’D)

(goofy; mocking)

Does someone need a hug?

 

Buffy tries not to, but breaks into a laugh anyway. Playfully, she pushes Spike away. As she does this, he grabs hold of her arm and pulls her roughly into a hug.

  
Buffy fights it for a split second, more out of shock than anything else, but it feels way too good to pull away from. She sighs heavily and sinks into him. Spike is more surprised than she is by his spontaneous need to have her in his arms and her not staking him because of it. When he realizes she’s not going anywhere, he closes his eyes and rests his chin on top of her head, breathing in her scent. A moment passes. Then, very tentatively, he begins to stroke her hair.

 

BUFFY

Spike?

 

Spike freezes, mid-stroke, bracing for reprimand.

 

SPIKE

Yeah?

 

BUFFY

Say everything’s going to be okay.

 

Spike is quiet for a moment. Buffy looks up at him.

 

SPIKE

(meeting her eyes)

Everything is going to be okay. We’ll make it okay. I promise.

 

Buffy closes her eyes and snuggles back into Spike’s chest.

 

BUFFY

Is it all right if I stay here a minute?

 

SPIKE

(voice-shaking)

Yeah, sure. I didn’t make any other plans for the evening.

  
BUFFY

Good.

 

Buffy slips her hands under Spike’s coat and circles her arms around his waist pulling him even closer to her. Spike is in Heaven.

 

From across the room, WE SEE that GILES is wide awake, listening with a small, content smile on his face. He turns and goes back to sleep.

 

THE END


End file.
